Shut up and sleep
by KusoCookInHel
Summary: Dean has never really been scared of nightmares, but after a particular one, he just can't sleep alone.


_Hello, hello! First one shot in here! I hope you like it. Let me know. :3 I just love these two too much, I had to write about them!_  
_English is not my first language, so please, forgive me if you find some grammar errors here and there. ç_ç__  
_

_Thanks to my lovely Beta-love HelAuditore who helped me in this and pushed me to publish it! Go read her stories! NOW! No, wait... You have to read this, first. Then you can go. X3_

* * *

Blood. A trickle of blood.

He kept following it through that dark hallway. He knew something was wrong. A bad omen. He had that feeling for a while, but still he didn't know why. He didn't know where that hallway lead. He actually didn't even know where he was, if he really thought about it. But he had no time to think...

Had he not? Well, he _couldn't_ think, he was only focusing on that trickle. That trickle that now brought him to an iron door...

He felt scared. He wasn't sure he wanted to open it. Instead, he was starting to feel sure of what he was going to find in there. There was no supernatural mark on that door, a part of his brain noted it, somehow, while he moved his hand slowly to turn the heavy mechanism that opened the door.

The first thing he saw was a bright light that made him cover his eyes with his arm. Then, he saw him. That body on the floor. His eyes widened in fright, but he couldn't talk. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, cracking it and adding more blood to the puddle already at his feet. He suddenly ran to him, crouching down by his side and covering the huge wounds on his brother's stomach and chest. Too many.

"SAMMY!" He managed to scream, to call out for him, but Sammy stayed still. His brother's blood was now covering his hands and his arms, turning them dark red. "Sammy, please, no! Sammy, wake up!" His face was covered in tears and he was almost unable to breathe. He was overbreathing so bad, he could feel his lungs making all those efforts to keep the same pace of his racing heart. He was desperate. He couldn't stop all that blood alone, he needed help! But... from who? He was alone, now. He had nobody else. Everyone he knew and loved… was gone.

"He's mine." An evil laugh filled the air and Dean raised his gaze on the demon he knew so well. "Ah! You really thought he could make it, Winchester?" Another chuckle and a grin. "Poor thing... I'm gonna take him down with me. He loves our hot flames, aye?" The demon made a step towards them. Dean just growled and kept his hands on his brother. Again, he stared at those hands full of flowing blood.

"Stay away... I will cut your fucking throat, Crowley!"

He couldn't tell if Sam's blood was still hot, if he was really gone… but his heart sank when he heard his voice and he looked down at his brother, who had now his eyes widened and completely cold and white.

"Save me, Dean..." It was just a whisper. Dean's own blood froze in his veins and he felt that same coldness invading him, bathing him… and a scream got stuck in his throat.

"NOOOO!"

Dean sat up, gasping. He was sweating, panting like crazy... He struggled with the sheets that were covering him to get rid of them. He spent a couple of seconds like that, terrified, with Sam's cold and dead gaze still in his mind, before realizing he was in his bed, in the darkness. Instinctively, he looked by his side, expecting to see Sam sleeping on the other bed, but... _Right…_ He was in his new bedroom in their new shelter, not in a stupid motel. Well, in that exact moment he missed their stupid motels. At least, every time he had a nightmare, the sight of Sam sleeping peacefully, or even quietly snoring, calmed him down. He ran a hand across his face, frustrated, and let out a heavy sigh. His eyes were wet, he noticed. He had cried, but he wasn't crying anymore. He didn't feel like, neither. He would've felt stupid, if it wasn't for that anxiousness that hadn't left him. He held his chest for some moments, taking some deep breaths and feeling his heartbeat slowing down, then he moved the covers aside, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his new beloved grey housecoat and wore it, since his sweat was freezing on his shoulders, and his t-shirt wasn't enough to keep him warm. It was completely soaked in sweat, anyway.

He went to the kitchen to drink some tap water. While he was still drinking, he glanced at Sam's door, still having a bad feeling from that nightmare. He gulped the water down and left the glass on the counter. His bare feet moved silently and automatically towards that door. When he was right in front of it, he had a flashback of the iron one he had seen in his nightmare, and all the blood that was covering the floor... He shivered and tightened the housecoat around himself, before moving a hand on the knob. "Oh, screw it..." His brother was going to get mad. He bit on his lower lip and opened the simple wooden door carefully, without making any noise. His eyes went immediately to Sam's bed, noting his shape under the covers. Of course, he was sleeping... Dean felt stupid again, nightmares seemed to be such a big deal to him, the big grown-up hunter who fought all kind of demons, angels, gods and shit like that... But that didn't stop him from closing the door behind him and walking to his brother's bedside.

He took off his robe, still as quietly as he could and still feeling his sweaty t-shirt freezing his skin, and left it at the foot of the bed. Biting on his lower lip, he raised the covers and just slid under them. He shifted towards Sam, who was sleeping with his back to him, and as if it was the most natural thing to do, he wrapped his arms around him, feeling immediately better and warmer. His chest, covered by his black t-shirt, against Sammy's naked skin. But only for a moment.

Sam suddenly woke up with a gasp and immediately attacked whoever was behind him with his right elbow. But a hand stopped his arm as he turned halfway to look behind. "What the...?! Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me... Go back to sleep."

Sam relaxed right away with a heavy sigh and lowered his arm again, as the oldest one's hand let him go and wrapped back again around his chest. "What? What are you doing?"

Dean took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, still holding his brother. "Trying to sleep. Shut up." He tried to cut it out with the fewest words, although idly, he knew, with Sam. Who spoke again, indeed.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" Sam tried to look at him, but the room was too dark and Dean had his face hidden between the pillow and his shoulders, anyway. It was useless. He felt a weird cold feeling against his skin. "Ugh. You're frozen and wet... Let go of me." But everything he did to underline his words, was to stay still and drop his arms on the mattress.

Dean just raised his brows and held back a snicker, with a soft smirk on his face. "Keep quiet. I miss Baby Sammy, the one who never complained and was less annoying at this time of the night." He pursed his lips, still keeping his eyes closed. "Now there's only Grumpy Boring Giant Sammy." This time, he sniggered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Now we're giants. No more babies, alright? Go back to your bed." He raised a brow, gazing towards his brother's voice. "I thought you liked your new bedroom..."

"Yeah, well... I couldn't sleep." _Alone._ Dean's voice came out more like a mumble. He didn't want to talk. Couldn't Sam just shut the fuck up and let him sleep next to him? He had always liked to sleep like that when they were kids. Feeling his brother safe into his arms made him feel stronger. He felt like he was able to protect him from every kind of monsters that were outside. Until their dad was back. Until their next fight...

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing... Just a nightmare." He disclosed his eyes for a moment, thinking and spoke again as if he was back in that awful nightmare. "Scared the shit out of me... Had to check on you." Eventually, he just shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Now shut the fuck up and sleep."

Sam just sighed and kept quiet as his older brother asked. He stared into the darkness ahead of him. Of course, he couldn't sleep now. He shifted a bit lower on the mattress and Dean raised a leg to wrap it around his waist. That made him roll his eyes and he couldn't hold back a soft smile. "Dean... You're too hot now."

"Yeah, I know, baby..."

A chuckle. "You're an idiot. Get off me!" Sam pushed him with his shoulder, not really making a huge effort to push him away, and grabbed his pillow, sliding an arm under it. He surrendered to that position, with his brother holding him tightly. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but yeah... He had missed that familiar feeling, too. "Jerk." He mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean smirked and leaned his forehead between Sam's shoulders. He tried to sleep. It should've been easier now. A deep silence fell over the bedroom, between them. He listened to Sammy's deep breathing, feeling his lungs and chest filling and emptying under his arms, but he could tell the youngest was still awake, just like him. Maybe he knew he was still afraid. He was still terrified... Reality never was too far from his nightmares. Never. Since when he was a kid. All the contrary, sometimes it was way worse than nightmares. They had been through a lot, alone and together... But Dean knew what his biggest fear was.

It was no demon. No Hell, Purgatory nor Heaven...

He had already lived it more than once, he couldn't do it again.

Losing _him_.

Losing the most important thing, the most important person he had in his crappy life. And go on without him...

He couldn't do that. He couldn't stand it. He had tried already, it never worked. He knew he was fucked up like that, but it was normal to him. He had learnt to live with that feeling. With that... possessiveness and attachment to the only family he had left. He couldn't help it. And now that fear was stronger than ever. He trusted his brother, but he didn't want him to get hurt, to get destroyed by his sense of duty... He wanted him to live, to have a normal life. He could have it.

Yeah... Strange thought, since he was the one who couldn't allow him to have it without giving him the guilt trip. Sam had tried to have a normal life, and he had got mad... Jealous. He had dragged him back into _his_life. Well, _their_old life, anyway. It was stronger than him. He couldn't let him go. It was selfish, he knew, because without Sam, he was completely alone. He would've probably gone crazy. Like those weirdos, those old hunters wandering alone around the world and shooting the shit out of every demon they found... They met a lot of them. He furrowed his brows at that image. Wait... he was already one of them, maybe. He was already crazy, yeah... And he should've been sleeping, anyway.

He focused again on Sam's now deeper breath. Maybe he was sleeping now? "Sammy?" He tried, in a whisper. His arms still around him, his leg over his one.

"Mh...?" It was more like a grumble, but he was still awake. Kind of.

Dean kept quiet for a moment, furrowing his brows. Then he finally spoke his mind. "Let me take your place... Let me do the trials..."

"Mmwha...?" Sam stretched a bit with his arms sliding down his pillow, as he turned on his stomach with a yawn.

"Let _me _do it." Dean repeated, still frowning and even though Sam had moved, his arms rested around him. He only adjusted them a bit.

"...we'v'already talked about this, Dean... No..." He didn't move and just tried to keep sleeping.

Dean kept quiet and just pressed his forehead on his brother's shoulder in something that felt a lot like a plea. His fingers pressing against his chest's side too.

Sam sighed and with his farthest arm, he grabbed Dean's wrist and brought his hand under his chest welcoming the weird hug. "It's gonna be fine." He held it there. "Didn't you want to sleep?"

Dean raised his head and looked down at his brother in the darkness. Then he sighed and leaned his cheek on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "Yeah..." He answered, disappointed.

There was no point in arguing with him. Sam could be so stubborn... He could only try to fall asleep and shut his own mouth.

He could only hope for good.


End file.
